


i wonder if you look both ways when you cross my mind

by wjh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spoilers, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjh/pseuds/wjh
Summary: nico's had a hard life, sure, but this is just the icing on the cake.





	i wonder if you look both ways when you cross my mind

**Author's Note:**

> everything is mostly canon compliant except for where its not since i'm a little rough on the fourth book, but i finished the blood of olympus and i needed to take a crack at nico's character so i hope whoever is reading this likes it!

nico has had a hard life just like any other demigod.

losing his mom and then his sister, letting a ghost brainwash him, pining after percy, prying for his father's attention (and maybe his approval), and then being outed by cupid himself. awful things that come with being a child of the gods and nico should really be used to the god's not caring about his feelings.

but the thing with cupid still aches, still tears at him because he never wanted anybody to know.

 _ever_.

jason was cool about it, wanted to reassure nico that it wasn't a big deal who nico liked. nico almost wished it was that easy, that everyone he has ever met would act as chill as jason had, but even he couldn't deny that he needed to hear that at the time too.

yeah, jason was a bit confused as to why nico likes  _percy_ of all people, but so had nico until he started to notice all the things he  _doesn't_ like about percy and then it became harder to like percy as much as he used to. which was what nico was always aiming for anyway. 

jason's still cool about it actually and he's kept his mouth shut for nico, not even telling piper or leo about what happened. nico can appreciate his secrecy, but nico's tired of hiding. he's tired of preparing for everyone to shut him away as soon as they learn he's gay _on top_ of being the son of death.

and when reyna and the coach see his pain, when they see what cupid did, when they see what  _nico_ has done and will do, they are still there for him. they nurse him back to health and vow their friendship to him, something no one has ever done for him. his strength is waning and he can only borrow reyna's for so long before he collapses, but their vows make him so grateful for having them along with him during this. he doesn't know how he would have managed it without them really.

it almost makes him regret his decision to leave both camps when everything is said and done, but there is nothing he can do about it. he has a statue to deliver and a war to win. there will be time for all of this after.

expect, when they finally reach camp half-blood, it's shoved in nico's face again in the form of one will solace.

and in front of octavian, no less! nico's life is just horrible. 

but during the battle, will's a constant in his head. and it takes octavian firing himself into the sky when nobody stops him for nico to realize the reason why.

he stopped having a crush on percy only recently, but already, he's formed a crush on someone else. someone entirely different than percy in more ways than nico can count, but it's fine. percy is in love with annabeth and always has been. it doesn't matter if he made hints about being bisexual before he and annabeth finally started dating. nico knew he never had a chance because they are soulmates, one made for the other almost perfectly in a way that nico (or anybody else for that matter) could ever hope to get in between. so it's fine if nico finally got over percy. he wasn't his type anyway.

everything is okay.

until he feels leo die. then it is not.

but it's strange, the way leo dies. like leo invented a whole new way of dying that nico has never experienced before. and it wouldn't be far-fetched to assume so, but nico also feels it sometime later when leo's spirit comes back online.

he does not say anything though because he is too busy on his first date with will solace. a first date that turns into a string of many until will is cupping his face and pressing their lips to one another and nico is kissing him right back. he's tired of keeping secrets and expecting the worst from people. he wants a bit of sunshine, and by zeus, nico will have it.

everything will be fine now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://qobiin.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) | [discord](https://discord.gg/Fb4Awnb)


End file.
